


The Death of Lila Rossi

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi dies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Lila Rossi gets murdered and dies.
Relationships: Clara Nightingale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	The Death of Lila Rossi

It was a normal day in Paris, an akuma was after Lila because she ran her big fat mouth again. She had lied about meeting up with Clara Nightingale and her girlfriend got ticked off because the way Lila lied about meeting up with Clara insinuated that the two were hooking up. It turns out that was the last straw for Gracie because Clara had been acting pretty secretive later, it turns out Clara was actually getting ready to propose to her girlfriend of 3 years.

By the time Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived, Lila had already been brutally murdered and Clara had proposed to her akumatized girlfriend. Miss Bustier's class were dancing around Lila's body as Clara and her new fiancé were making out. "Well m'lady, it seems there is not much for us to do, shall we allow Clara and her fiancé to celebrate as we join Miss Bustier's class?"

"We shall Chat Noir, I've always hated Lila and now that she is dead Hawkmoth has one less accomplice." So the two joined in the class's celebration and every celebrity she lied about joined in as well after they exposed every lie she made about them.

* * *

Now that I have your attention Lila anon, I have some things I want to say to you.

There's either one of you being extremely stupid and annoying or there are multiple of you being extremely stupid and annoying. You think it's funny to post unwanted comments on fanfics that people work really hard on? It's not, and I have grown sick and tired of getting excited about a comment only to realize that it's from Lila.

So here's what I'm doing about it. From here on out I'm reporting every single Lila comment I get as spam. Because that's what it is. It's spam that no one wants or asked for.

And to any writers reading this and getting Lila comments I encourage you to do the same. Report the Lila comments as another way to tell the Admins running this site that we are sick of these comments. I know that they can't really do anything about it because the people sending the comments are cowards who won't make a profile, but this is another way to say that we are sick of the Lila comments and we won't stand for their crap any longer.

And Lila, I can do this all day too.


End file.
